Love to teach
by JustJun
Summary: Sensei, I love you!" Students love Lind, a bit too much this time it seems. Lind and Peorth love at it's best! yuri PxL


A bell rang loudly throughout the building and the class packed their things and left for lunch

_**Love to teach**_

AN: this idea popped into my head and i really liked it! Ultimate fluff at its best!

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

* * *

A bell rang loudly throughout the building and the class packed their things and left for lunch. The teacher of said class laughed to herself as she heard the students talk so enthusiastically about what she had taught them. Except a single student remained behind, the smartest and most talented student in fact, there was nothing she didn't understand so why was she staying behind? Surely not to ask questions about flying dynamics or global dimensions.

"What seems to be the problem Ritsu?" asked Lind in her calm monotonous voice. She placed her paperwork down and put her glasses aside and focused all her attention on the student in question.

"Sensei…um, I don't know how to say it" she said quietly. Like Lind, Ritsu didn't have many facial expressions, but from the way she's shifting her weight from one foot to the other, as if she's debating something in her mind, Lind can tell something is wrong. Utmost delicacy, care, and sensitivity must be taken in situations like these, as a certain person always tells Lind.

"It's ok, take your time. Don't be nervous after all I'm here to listen." The girl's eyes twinkled a little and she walked towards the main desk where Lind was sat.

"You see sensei," Ritsu exclaimed and paused before taking a deep breath "I'm in love with you!" she blurted out. Her cheeks were blushing wildly and she gripped the edge of the desk so tightly her knuckles were white.

Of course, Lind is shocked to say the least. She's dealt with admirers before but they've only admitted their love in messages in letters and presents, never like this though, never face to face. Letters and presents can simply be ignored and treated like a compliment, but a scared student Valkyrie that is standing in front of Lind definitely cannot be ignored.

An awkward silence passes through the air as Lind contemplates what to say. She's flattered, she really is, but obviously the answer is no, Lind cannot and will not reciprocate this girl's love. Nevertheless, how can she let Ritsu down gently without breaking her heart and any future hopes of love? Then it comes to her, a brilliant way to let Ritsu down gently comes to Lind's mind. It's so simple, why didn't she think of it before?

"Ritsu"

"Hai!" she squeaked shyly.

"Thank you, it was very brave of you to confess. I know it's not easy to do such a thing."

"I sense a but…"

"Yes, but I cannot return your love."

"Please tell me, is it me? My age? Or because I'm your student?"

"Well all three really, and also the fact that I know you are not in love with me." Ritsu's brow furrowed in confusion

"But I am in love with you Sen…I mean Lind"

"No you are not; I know this because I was like you once. I was a young, able student like you and I had a great teacher that showed me the world. I thought his kindness and gestures meant that he loved me, and soon because of that idea I grew to love him."

"What happened?" asked Ritsu curiously. She was less agitated now; the effects of adrenalin worn off the moment Lind declared they couldn't be together.

"Like you, I confessed my feelings to my teacher and he rejected me. He stopped teaching and since that day I haven't seen him since. During that time, I lost a part of myself, I didn't believe in love or people anymore, my heart became closed off."

"You're not like that at all Sensei."

"That's because one person made me realise what I felt for my teacher wasn't love. It really wasn't love, just an exaggerated crush. I had never been in love before so I didn't have anything to compare it to, so I simply assumed I was in love. Now I know though, there a giant difference between a crush and being in love. Real love is so much more complex and wonderful in so many ways. When I'm with her I feel so alive, and it's like I can do anything. I suppose I fell in love for real and realised the difference…Listen to me mumbling. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"My feelings are only a crush? Mere infatuation?"

"Yes. When you are really in love, you'll know I'm right. So don't retreat like how I did and give up hope on people. Your time will come."

"How will I know though?"

"That person will make you happy no matter what situation." Ritsu who was staring out the window quickly faced the door as it opened. In walked another student Valkyrie with short blond hair who seemed angry.

"Sorry to disturb you Lind sensei, but I need to collect this late baka for our summoning practice."

"I'm nearly done Yuuka." The other Valkyrie closed the door and stood outside, her form clearly visible from the glass.

Despite being clearly rejected by her crush, Ritsu didn't feel hurt, more relieved in fact that it was finally over. Oddly, she found herself smiling at the fact that Yuuka came to look for her; then again, Yuuka always looks for her. At the thought of her friend her heart started to beat strongly, is this it? Is this what sensei was talking about? What she feels now at this moment is so much stronger then what she felt for Lind.

"Sensei?" she said confidently with a smile.

"Hmm?"

"I understand now. I think I know." She bowed respectfully and Lind stood up shocked at it. Usually students only bow to a high-ranking official or Kami-sama himself, let alone Lind a Valkyrie who taught part time. "Please forgive me for my earlier actions."

"Think nothing of it." Ritsu smiled once more and left the room to be greeted by a loud Yuuka. Lind dropped back into her chair and slumped backwards putting her feet on the desk, boy she really didn't expect that. She closed her eyes and she did mean too but she accidentally listened in on the conversation outside the door; it wasn't Lind's fault they were talking so loud.

"Ritsu what took you so long? You didn't even tell me you were going to talk to Lind sensei. You usually tell me everything"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just had to get something off my mind."

"What can you tell Lind sensei that you can't tell me?"

"I think I'm in love with someone."

"What? Who?! Tell me I'll crush them to umph…" Lind smiled she could guess what was happening; she mentally cheered Ritsu on, the girl was a fast learner.

"You can't really crush yourself now can you?"

"Hey, come back here!"

* * *

Finally, peace engulfed the room; nice and quiet just how she likes it. Deciding upon taking a short nap, she made herself comfortable in the chair and relaxed. Suddenly something, someone dropped onto her lap. Her eyes were still closed but she could feel the person was straddling her, putting their knees on the chair beside Lind's hips and their arms rested on top of Lind's on the armrests. She knows who it is; it's obvious, but Lind will let them play their game a little bit longer. The person moved their head closer and pressed their lips against Lind's in the most sensuous, loving kiss that Lind had ever felt. Lind couldn't help but moan when the person rested completely on her, their full body weight on her, pressing against her, body against body. Damn, resisting is tough. This closeness, the touches, the soft feel of her lips still tingling of her own. She can't take much of this torture much more! Reluctantly Lind opened her eyes and stared into deep brown orbs

"I give up Peorth, you win. Come on get off now."

"No I won't."

"But I've told you, you win, I give up. I can't take much more of this, any more and I'll have you on this table." Peorth grinned pleased at the fact only she could evoke such a response from Lind. It was a little game of theirs. Peorth would always try to seduce Lind and Lind would always try her best to resist, though it seems Lind hasn't won a game ever.

"That sounds tempting why don't you do it?"

"Because I have another lesson soon and half an hour isn't long enough to make love to you." Peorth blushed at Lind's profound statement. Taking this opportunity whilst she was distracted Lind swung the chair sideways and placed her feet on the ground, making Peorth almost fall off in the process but she held on. They both moved so Peorth sat sideways on Lind's lap with her arms wrapped around the flirtatious goddess' waist.

"Honestly Lind since when did you become so daring?" teased Peorth.

"Since I realised that I need to gain some ground in this relationship, I can't have you winning all the time." Peorth kissed Lind's cheek affectionately

"You'll never win love."

A comfortable silence passed through the air. They always loved moments like this where it was just the two of them and nothing else. Despite their tough schedules (which made no time for them at all) they always made sure to see each other, when ever possible; this was one of those times. A small moment of the day where they spent less than an hour together, but it was enough. _Any moment spent with Peorth I shall treasure _thought Lind contently.

"I suppose I should tell you my student claimed she loved me," exclaimed Lind. Peorth grinned like a child caught red handed causing Lind to shake her head and sigh. "You were watching through the goddess security system weren't you?"

"Yes, so what if I was? Is it really that bad that I wanted to see my slushie?" Lind blushed at the statement. "I thought about coming to see you at the start of lunch but then I thought 'oh no Lind is working and marking her students work' so I thought I'd check up on you another way. Can you imagine my surprise when I saw a young pretty trainee confess to you."

"How do you always manage to get out of trouble?"

"Because you let me" replied Peorth quickly.

"I rejected her you know."

"I know. You were very sweet throughout. I've never heard that sensei story of yours."

"I don't think it's worth telling."

"…you don't still have feelings for him do you?" she asked hesitantly. It's a rarity that Peorth is hesitant in anything really; she's always so quick in all her decisions. The fact that she's showing this vulnerable, weak side to Lind shows just how much trust and love she places in the Valkyrie. Lind realises her girlfriend's worries and pull her closer with Lind snuggling her head Peorth's chest. She can hear the fast worried beats of Peorth heart and oddly, Lind can only smile.

"Your heart, it beats for me. Right now, I can hear it beating fast, a sign that you're nervous worried even. This is proof of your love." Lind took Peorth's hand and placed it on her chest "what about my heart?"

"It's beating fast as well."

"What does that tell you?"

"You love me."

"I do, I love you Peorth. I want to spend all of eternity with you."

"Charmer."

Lind stroked Peorth's hand affectionately and held it softly against her own chest. Her eyes glanced down to Peorth's hand looking particularly at a certain finger. _Tonight you'll know how just how true to my word I am. _

Yes, yes another one of my one-shots. Just another insight into their lives explaning how deep their love is. Ultimate fluff. This is more Lind centric really, I thought we could all see how she's opening up thanks to Peorths' influence. Ahhhh this couple makes me smile.

Enjoy and review please

see you next one shot!

* * *


End file.
